Technical Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to media broadcast systems, and more particularly to production and delivery of content over media broadcast systems and networks of media broadcast systems.
Description of Related Art
In the media broadcast industry, broadcast entities can include multiple processing systems, including one or more broadcast stations, one or more of which can be remotely-located from each other. Broadcast stations can broadcast content, including program content, voice-tracks, logs, and the like. Content can be produced at a broadcast station by recording content received from one or more sources, including program content received via reception equipment, including without limitation one or more antennas, network communication transceivers, satellite receivers, and the like.
Individual broadcast stations can produce content to be broadcasted independently. Independent production of content generally involves individual content production systems local to a broadcast station, including reception equipment and production systems to record content received via the reception equipment. As a result, a broadcast entity that includes multiple broadcast stations in a configuration similar to the above must operate and maintain reception equipment and production systems for each processing system. In addition, manual effort is required to operate and maintain each individual production system at each processing system. While some broadcast entities can provide for content at one processing system to be passed to another processing system via transmission of content between each processing system, content received at one processing system from another processing system in such a manner must still be recorded (“produced”) by the receiving processing system. Furthermore, operation of the above systems, including operation and maintenance of systems used to receive, record, and utilize content requires manual intervention and equipment dedicated to recording the received content. The above configurations, therefore, are less than ideal.